Out of Things
by RogueRecruit
Summary: this is a short story about head emo kid Zoe feeling out of things.Set after St.Trinians 2!Rated T for Self Harm.Enjoy and please comment!


All told from the head emo Zoe point of view! Set after 2! This is about Zoe feeling out of things .T for self harm.

Zoë

Prologue

_Yeah that's me Zoe, head emo kid at , Living in is not for the faint hearted, good thing I don't have a heart then…._

I sat up in my coffin/bed remembering the events of the previous day; we had learned the secret and saved the day

"yay" I thought sarcastically, its not that I didn't want us to save the day or anything its great that we did but I have nothing to gain from this.

I yawned and looked around the state that it the emo corner; darkness was everywhere in our section of the attic, the windows were covered with blinds and there were many black cobwebbed looking scarves hung around various places. Candles were lit and carefully put on beams supporting the roof. I quickly got dressed and decided to make the best of my private time; I dressed in black and purple socks with various holes in them, a black short lace skirt and a white shirt and topped it off with a black jacket that shaped my body. I pulled on my black boots and trudged to the door on the left of the attic. I began to climb up to the top of the roof.

I emerged of the small flat part of the roof hidden by one of the schools turrets. I felt around in my pocket, this was something of a tradition by now I had been doing this ever since my first month in , I pulled out a small pen knife, I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket and shirt, I stared at the previous light pink cuts, my actions were quick and swift,I pulled the pen knife across my skin quickly applying force making the new cut bleed, the warm blood leaked down my arm. I did the same to different places on my arm. I have never told anyone about this.

"Why bother tell anyone?" I think to myself, nobody cares I'm not a head girl, or a well loved posh totty or a smart geek, I'm an emo- laughed at and riducled for our dark and sinister ways.

I go back down to the attic pulling my sleeve down as I walk toward the door; my fellow emo's were still asleep.

"Probably hammered after last night's party" I think smiling to myself.

"Zoe?" I spun round and saw Annabelle facing me.

"Hi Annabelle" I say quickly.

"Have you seen Bianca? I need to ask her about music practise for Thursday." Annabelle says looking intently at me.

"Probably in the all important chav corner…" I mutter.

"Zoe! Don't call them that! What's wrong?" She says looking concerned.

"Nothing!" I say I begin to walk away; Annabelle catches my arm, my sore one. I hiss in pain. She looks at my sleeve. I notice that it wet with blood, apparently she does to. She makes to pull up my sleeve. I pull my arm back quickly. I sprint down the other end of the attic listening to Annabelle calling my name.

"Just wants to get more dirt on me to tell the rest of the school" I think. I sigh deeply pulling up my sleeve, I grabbed my knife and sat down on the deserted stairs I began to cut harder then ever, blood pumping out.

"Not that they care" I think over and over again whilst slicing my skin. I begin to feel dizzy. I close my eyes, The pen knife drops from the hand and bounces down the stairs.

"Thump thump" that's all I can hear- my pen knife falling down the stairs ,covered in my deep red blood.

My eyes close completely, my last thought Is of Annabelle calling my name.

I felt like I couldn't move, my arms were sore and painful, my eyes were closed and to be honest I didn't feel like opening them either. I could here muttering from all around me. I opened my eyes and was met by a sudden dazzling brightness; I was in a white room. I stared up and was met by the faces of Annabelle, Bianca, Chelsea, Celia, and .

"She's awake!" Bianca shrieked. I sat up and stared around at the pale and concerned faces looking at me.

I was immediately hugged by everyone.

I was speechless. They cared?

"What happened?" I asked my voice was hoarse as if it hadn't been used for several days.

"I found you lying on the stairs I called your name but you didn't answer, I came closer and realized you were lying in a puddle of your own blood, I saw your pen-knife a couple of steps down the stairs from you. We brought you to the infirmary you've been asleep for 2 days, you really scared us!" Annabelle's voice shook with emotion at the horrific memory.

"I'm sorry" I say humbly bowing my head in shame as I realized I was loved.

"Why didn't you just talk to us?" Asked Bianca.

"I don't know… I had been doing this so long that I shut myself off from the world." I realized.

"Gave us quite a scare there Zoe." Said holding my hand.

I smiled realizing what great people I had to care for me.


End file.
